


In Which a Galaxy Far, Far Away has Connections to Other Worlds

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [36]
Category: Star Wars, Trigun
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2005.





	

Anakin coughed to cover his snicker as the hologram of the First Jedi appeared. _What a sissy-looking doofus._

Obi-Wan didn’t miss Anakin’s reaction, but he decided to ignore it and advanced to the next hologram. “And this was the First Sith, his twin brother.”

Anakin found himself mesmerized by the pair of intense blue eyes. They were cold, hard, cruel, and confident—everything Anakin wasn’t, and secretly admired. “What drove him to the Dark Side?”

Obi-Wan hesitated just long enough for Anakin to realize that he was hiding something. “That knowledge has since been lost in the mists of time.”

* * *

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Yet another drabble inspired by [100bullets](http://www.livejournal.com/community/100bullets/).


End file.
